1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to carrying apparatus, and more particularly to bags that close by means of a draw cord.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flexible bags for carrying small items are well known and in widespread use. A common type of carrying bag has a closed end and an open end that is closable by means of a draw string. Typical examples of such bags may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,599,690 and 4,815,640. U.S. Pat. No. 1,111,937 shows a sack for carrying fruit with an open end that is closable by a draw string.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,664 describes a small backsack with an open top. A draw string for the open top is long enough to pass over the wearer's shoulders and around his waist. U.S. Pat. No. 2,552,443 shows a shoulder bag having an open end and a closed end. A draw string for the open end is connected to the bag closed end. The draw string is long enough to be worn over the user's shoulder.
It is known to design carrying bags that are open at opposite ends. Examples of double opening bags may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,748,087; 2,497,325; and 5,427,453. Separate draw strings are used for the two ends of the bags of the U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,748,087 and 2,497,325. To close the bag of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,453, built-in loops are passed through several circumferentially spaced grommets at the bag ends. A shoulder strap can be attached to the grommets at the bag ends.
Despite the wide variety of carrying bags presently available, there nevertheless is room for further development to them. Specifically, it is highly desirable that a bag be developed for carrying such bulky items as sleeping bags.